Question: A rectangle is $1$ foot long. The rectangle is also $3$ feet wide. What is its perimeter?
Solution: $1\text{ ft}$ $3\text{ ft}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {3} + {1} + {3} + {1} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 8\text{ ft} $